ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperSaiyanKrillin's Funny Slideshows
I'm going to make my won slide shows. I will add more dayly and hopefullly they get better each time. DBZGSM4.jpg|Hi I'm your host! Gohan! Gohan18.jpg|I meant.....The Great Saiyaman! GohanNamek.png|Are you me when I grow up? Cels0113.JPG|Yeah! Aren't I awesome! Double Masenko.png|NO! BabyGohan34.png|That's harsh. GohanSaiyanArmor61.png|I don't care. 366px-GokuSuperSaiyanVsCooler.png|Gohan, play nice with your friends. 2v3ptdy.jpg|I don't have to dad, I'm way stronger then you. 150px-Picture 22.png|That may be true, but..... 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|But....? 321638-false super saiyan 1 super.png|I am your father! Pan2.PNG|Grandpa? 200px-Golden Oozaru.png|Yes, Pan? Pan3.PNG|Isn't my dad a little old for you to be saying that to him? 180px-GokuVsKingPiccoloOldx.png|I never thought of it that way. Pan gt.png|That's why I'm the smart one grandpa. GTPanVegeta.png|We get it Pan. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Why is your name Pan anyways? E.JPG|No one really knows, Vegeta. I myself am not even sure on that one. Pan gt.png|Are you serious dad? GohanSaiyanArmor5.png|Yes, Pan, I am. 200px-B.png|Serves you right. 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|For what? 180px-VegetaKrillinGohanEp63.png|I don't know. 180px-VegetaKrillinGohanEp63.png|I just don't know. 648px-Gohan vs a robet.png|Well then shut up. 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|Make me! 2v3ptdy.jpg|Oh I will. Baby Gohan.jpg|Ha Ha Ha! Baby Gohan.jpg|This is fun! Baby Gohan.jpg|Don't you agree Vegeta? 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|NO! BabyGohan34.png|Why not? 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|Because! Your beating me up! GohanSavesKrillin.png|So. 180px-GokuKaiokenPunchingVegeta.png|Gohan:My dad did. 229px-VegetaBuuSagaDead.png|Yes, but we had a reason to fight. 285px-Vegetto photo.jpg|Don't make me beat up, Vegeta. Super Saiyan Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|You will do no such thing. Dbgtepisode60 216.jpg|Not If I stop him first! GotenEndOf DBZ.png|Omega, You can't even stop a bee from flapping it's wings. FullBodySyn.png|Says who? Omega Buu.jpg|Says me! 11745-bardock large.jpg|How did a fanon character get in this!? 180px-KamiFromGView.png|I don't know. 326px-KamiGarlicJuniorSagaNV.png|But we must stop him! 120px-SSVegito.Ep.270.png|We? 180px-BardockSSCH3.jpg|You mean me!? 120px-FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png|No, he means me. 200px-Bardock&Selipa&Toma.png|Frieza!? Frieza.jpg|Yes, Me! 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|Aren't you glad to see me? DendeKid.png|NO! 180px-Teenage dende.jpg|Frieza, will kill us all! DendeHidingNamek.png|Someone! Please kill him! Krillin destructo disk.jpg|Destructo Disk! FriezaSliced.png|NO! BLARG! *dies* GT Trunks 4.png|K...Kr...Krillin! He killed Frieza! 180px-TrunksLittleNoMatchForTheAndroids.png|I just don't know. GT Trunks 2.png|How are you talking? Your a baby! BabyTrunks.png|So I can still talk! BabyTrunks.png|And I declare random time! 180px-GokuSSIEp95.png|Do you like Waffles?! 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Yeah we like Waffles! 211-93.jpg|Do you like Pancakes!? 180px-Son Goten as a child.jpg|Yeah we like Waffles! 150px-4388.jpg|Do you like French Toast! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|Yeah we like French Toast! ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|Wait to Get a Mouth Full! 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|That's all the time we have today folks! Gohan_and_Videl_kiss_by_xen36.jpg|Have a Good Valentines Day! Janemba full.jpg|I am Janemba. Now let's get this slide show on the rode! Kid Buuu.png|Not before I get my candy! 540px-Howl.png|Oh oh! My candy! 540px-OozaruGTVegetaMouthBlast.png|Give me my candy or I'm going to blast you! 540px-OozaruKing2.png|Blargh! I'm a firin my laser now! 540px-GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK02.png|Blargh! 540px-GreatApes(DBSagas).png|Blargh! Where's my candy! Dabura7.png|Your worse then Majin Buu Golden Oozaru.PNG|So what!? I'm still stronger! SS Trunks.jpg|Well I guess I'm going to have to stop you! Golden Great Ape.jpg|Don't make me laugh! Your weaker then Cell! FutureTrunksFlying.png|That me be. But I'm still stronger then you BullaDBGTmad.png|How? He's stronger then Cell; you babbling bafoon FutureTrunks2.png|Because I'm awesome. That How! ASSJ Future Trunks.jpg|Just look at me! How cool do I look or what! Bullagt.jpg|So it was cool when you lost all those fights? FutureTrunks2.png|What are you talking about? 180px-200px-TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|Like the time you got beat up by Android 18 FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|Or the time Cell killed you Trunks and Gohan.jpg|Or how about the Time when Gohan almost died trying to save you! Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|Okay I get the picture FutureTrunks.png|But still I'm awesome 180px-TrunksLittleNoMatchForTheAndroids.png|Yeah! Go Future Me! FutureTrunks.png|Thanks Lil me Char 7940.jpg|People of the Wiki! Today you will learn about Nameks Lord Slug.jpg|Shut up Moori no one cares about Nameks Char 10015.jpg|uh........................................ Goku-Chop.jpg|Do I have to kill you again Slug 160px-Screenshotsdbzmovie4 667.jpg|Yes, Goku, you're going to have to kill another Namkian NWLeader.png|Goku! You've killed a Namekian!? ImagesCALHFGS9.jpg|Yes! He killed me! ImagesCA2M8ZQ1.jpg|You were evil you deserved to die 200px-GuruDBZep54.png|All Namekians have the right to live 180px-KamiFromGView.png|Not if their evil 180px-KamiEyeBeam.png|Now die Guru! 250px-GuruNamek.png|NO! Blargh! *dies* DBZGSM4.jpg|Kami how could you 326px-KamiGarlicJuniorSagaNV.png|It had to be done EPICSCREAM!!.png|No! NO IT DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!! 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Now I'm going to have to kill you Guru Frieza grabs gohan by the hair.png|Technical Difficulties Please Hang Around Frieza steps on gohan head.png|Just don't fall asleep or We'll crush your head Gohan and Trunks.jpg|Now Back to the Slide Show, Thank You for your patience Father Son Kamehameha With Goku.jpg|Die Kami! A Kami 7.png|I don't want to die! I'm to old! Girl Competition.png|Well to bad Frwegetd.jpg|If my son wants to kill you, he's going to kill you Cels0113.JPG|Thanks Mom 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Now Die Kami! MooriNamek.jpg|I thought we were supposed to learn about Namekians 120px-FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png|So did I, so did I Char 7940.jpg|Okay let's get back on track 250px-Cargo.jpg|Yeah, Go Moori 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|Sorry Folks we are all out of time 180px-CargoDende.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALSHINE.jpg|YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 180px-Cargo owned.jpg|BLARGH! *dies* Kid Buu2.jpg|I'm Kid Buu, and I'll be your host today Kid Buu Frustrated.jpg|Kid Buu get a life 1404905-kid buu destroys the earth super.png|What did you tell me to do, Vegeta? 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|I said "Get a Life" MajinBuuSuperKid.png|I have one its beating up you 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|I'm so sure of that. 544653-bulmawearingbunnysuit 1 super.jpg|Come now, Vegeta. Let's try to get along with everyone. 180px-VegetaBird-LikeFriezaSoldier.png|Bulma stay in you own business 165px-VegetaBulmaTrunksEp280.png|I'll do whatever I want. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Whatever 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|This is good did you cook it? 165px-VegetaBulmaEp118.png|Wouldn't you like to know. 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|Yes, I Really Would! BulmaEarlyDB.png|Bulma okay, okay just calm down. 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Okay I'm starting to calm down. 165px-VegetaBulmaEp118.png|Good now come with me. 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Where are we going? BulmaTrunksSaga.png|Shopping for more pink shirts! Deadly realization.png|You kidding right? DBZ. bulma.png|Nope, and I'm going to send Bulla with just for sure. Bulla and dad again.png|5 hours later Bulla and dad again.png|Wasn't this fun dad? Darker.jpg|Depends on what you count as fun. Bullagt.jpg|Well I think this was fun. Veggie's Pink Shirt.jpg|That's nice dear. Bulla2.jpg|Yeah I know it is. Chichi looks like minnie mouse.png|That's why I'm going to eat. GohanSaiyanArmor61.png|Hey! That's my food! Happy Couple.jpg|You have to learn to share Gohan. NUM NUM NUM EPICSCREAM!!.png|Never! Gohan's Attack.jpg|Take this! 502px-GokuSpiritBombVegeta.png|Didn't do so much. 200px-DragonballGT-Episode039 386.jpg|Now it's my turn! 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Can't beat me now! Ss1.jpg|No I am! VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.png|I am your father. GohanSaiyanArmor3.png|Uhh......................... 150px-Picture 22.png|uhhhhhhhh...................... 170px-Goku gt.jpg|hmmmmmmmmm....................... 180px-GokuSSIEp95.png|Vegito! You are not my father! 250px-BardockVsFriezaSpecial.png|This is my father. 180px-BardockSSCH3.jpg|And I'm a lot more awesome then you Vegito. Another Vegito.gif|I wouldn't agree there. 180px-Super Saiyan Vegito.jpg|I can beat Frieza, with my claw! 120px-SSVegito.Ep.270.png|You lost to him in his first form. 11745-bardock large.jpg|Vegito, why must you always be right!? Vegito Looking Awesome.jpg|Because I don't flinch in the eye of Death 200px-Bardock&Selipa&Toma.png|You're crazy! SSJ Vegito2.jpg|No, I'm just awesome. 120px-VegitoSuperSaiyanBuff.jpg|Well, time to end this show. 120px-00.000.jpg|Good Bye everyone. KrillinAboutToFightGoku.png|Let's Get started with these slideshows! LegendarySSJBroly.BLSS.png|I agree with that Krillin BrolySuperSaiyan.jpg|But first I must beet Kaka...Kaka....KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Broly-goku ss.jpg|Yes, I've finally defeated defeated Kakarot! 170px-Goku gt.jpg|Well I don't really agree to that Broly but what ever 180px-Son Goten as a child.jpg|Yeah my dad is awesome you no brain psycho! 180px-GokuVsNappaPwndEp29.png|Yes I am, Now grasp in my awesomeness BulmaChiChisHouse.png|Goku, you've always have been a child haven't you 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Yes, yes I have 180px-Goku jr. ssj3 and bebi.jpg|Now If you don't mind I'm fighting your crazy husband 165px-VegetaBulmaTrunksEp280.png|No he's not, he just has issues 180px-VegetaBird-LikeFriezaSoldier.png|Lots and 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|Lots and 180px-VegetaKillsGuldoEp63.png|Lots and 180px-VegetaMajinWMATnv.png|and lots of issues 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|Bulma be quiet 165px-VegetaBulmaEp118.png|Before I hurt you BulmaEarlyDB.png|Okay I'll be quiet now Vegeta 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|And as far as you Kakarot 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|I'm going to kill you 180px-GokuKaiokenPunchingVegeta.png|Not on your life Vegeta 180px-VegitoVsSuperBuuNV.png|Look at me dominate Super Buu 229px-VegetaBuuSagaDead.png|Now you try and tell me that I'm not strong 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|That's us Fused together 250px-GogetaFusionRebornDVD.png|Yeah, Vegeta don't you know what you look like? 180px-Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg|Shut Up Gogeta! 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Damn slide show go away! 180px-VegetaKidVsSaibamenMovie.png|AWWWWWWWWWWW! Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Slide Show created by SuperSaiyanKrillin